The Asian-American Mental Health Research Center is designed to initiate, organize, and execute community-oriented research applicable to community self-help projects and policies relating to human services. The fifth year will continue the work begun during the past four years which includes: national task forces, community research projects, mental health adjustment of refugees from Southeast Asia, elderly, economic conditions, and problems related to immigrants in their adjustment. In order to carry out research, the Center also organizes conferences and workshops, helps to design programs to train researchers, scrutinizes and improves data elicitation technologies, as well as cooperates with other researchers in initiating projects beneficial to Asian American communities. The Center disseminates research information through several media: newsletters, occasional papers, community studies reports, and a monographic series. The Center also maintains a directory of the network of researchers and community workers of Asian descent and a bibliographic center.